sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Satyr-kin
Satyr-kin (also known as Fauns) are the result of a bond between a satyr and one of the many other races that inhabit the world of Sidereus. When a satyr and a member of another race interbreed, the result is always a satyr-kin child. Such children commonly exhibit traits of both parents. For example, if a dark elf and a satyr were to breed, the child would most likely have the horns of its satyr parent, the pointed ears shared by both races, and the midnight black skin of the obsidian elves. In addition, the child might be able to learn to manifest traits that would normally be associated with the non-satyr parent. An obsidian elf satyr-kin would most likely develop the ability to resist magic or enchantments. Satyr-kin have smaller horns than satyr, and do not have the goat-like legs or tails of their ancestors. They are only somewhat less adroit, but remain skilled at slipping free of the effects of enchantments, mental domination and enchanting magical effects. For unknown reasons eidolon are not able to cross breed with satyr-kin, despite the eidolon being direct descendants of humans. There are no half-eidolon satyr-kin. This may have something to do with the satyr inability to manifest psionic powers, but there is no definitive proof that this is the cause. Additionally, nephel and satyr are unable to cross-breed. This may be related to the belief that Nephel are sterile. The result is that there are no half-nephel satyr-kin known to exist. Satyr-kin do not have a society of their own. Because of their mixed ancestry and complicated heritage, they are not always accepted by the culture of the non-satyr parent. Satyr will accept satyr-kin completely, totally accepting (and even celebrating) how they look, as well as their different abilities and talents. There is a wide range to how half-human satyr-kin are received, largely affected by the particular Human culture and the mood of the society at the time. Half-Arxus Satyr-kin are very uncommon, but they do happen from time to time. They are often seen as a valuable asset to the tribe, and therefore often accepted – and sometimes celebrated. Half-Chatûl Satyr-kin are loosely accepted, but may find themselves shunned by Chatûl culture. They will find It very difficult to be truly treated as one of Jolarä’s chosen children because of their unusual appearance, though this is not always the case. On rare occasion a half-chatûl faun may earn the trust and even respect of a chatûl tribe, though the Chatûl do not make it a habit to accept such half-breeds. Half-Dwarf Satyr-kin are often rejected entirely, as Dwarves are often too dour and stubborn to accept such a dramatic change to their perception of reality. Copper Elves, Silver Elves and Obsidian Elves accept Satyr-kin of their blood with open arms, treating them as kin with few exceptions. Jade Elves and Sun Elves hold to their traditions too strictly to fully accept a Satyr-kin into their family, but will care for a Satyr-kin who is of their blood, treating them as a guest or a family friend. Orcs accept Satyr-kin into their tribes without hesitation. To the Orcs, family is family, regardless of appearance. Satyr-kin have a wide variety of diversity based on the non-Satyr parent of the character in question. Satyr-kin may attempt to assimilate themselves into a particular culture, or become wanderers, trying to fit in anywhere they can or nowhere at all. Satyr-kin characters often find themselves feeling somewhat “lost without a map”, wandering in a large world where they don’t quite fit in. Despite this feeling of loneliness that many Satyr-kin must endure, they do not always find comfort in the company of other Satyr-kin, since this often merely reminds them of their unfortunate lot in life. It is often not until Satyr-kin come into a society of Satyr – where their various traits are not only accepted, but fully appreciated and often considered beautiful or desirable – that they truly begin to accept themselves and feel wanted and appreciated. Many Satyr-kin will take up root in a Satyr society because of this, and Satyr societies have benefited from the influx of diversity and talent over the years. When a Satyr-kin breeds with another Satyr or Satyr-kin, the result is almost always a Satyr. Occasionally, a Satyr-kin of one of the parent’s types will be produced. Satyr will often celebrate such unions, as they represent a completion of a cycle – the strengths of the Satyr bloodline being combined with the strengths of another race can only lead to positive things in the minds of the Satyr. To this end, Satyr will excitedly welcome visitors and guests into their fold, in the hopes that one of their number will be able to woo the newcomer and produce a new Satyr-kin. Many travelers are confused by this practice, but to the minds of the Satyr, it is only to improve the quality of life for Satyr everywhere and to ensure the longevity of the species. Playing a Satyr-kin can be a daunting task. Makeup requirements for Satyr-kin vary widely depending on the parentage of the character in question. When a Satyr-kin character is created you must choose the race of your non-Satyr parent. Your choice will determine which traits are available to you as a character of mixed descent. In addition, you must add certain qualities to your makeup requirements so that you are distinguishable as a Satyr-kin associated with the race in question. Playing a Satyr-kin might require a large amount of makeup or complicated costuming. Refer to the non-Satyr race reference for ideas on how to apply the appropriate Satyr-kin makeup. Players who play as Satyr-kin are expected to apply their makeup to the best of their ability, ensuring it is kept up for the duration of the weekend. This commitment is rewarded by a more powerful racial template for the character, and should be respected as much as any other rule. Category:Races Category:Satyr Lore